Opération 'Head, shoulder knees and toes'
by Irish-coffee
Summary: Une fic un peu tirée par les cheveux où John, 'gravement' blessé, emploie ses congés à faire tourner Elizabeth en bourrique... Va-t-elle se laisser faire ?


Opération « Head, shoulder, knees and toes »

Chapitre un : Gamineries, ou comment prendre sa revanche

Les yeux du Dr Elizabeth Weir brûlaient à force de lire tant de rapports de mission. En réalité, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de dossiers entassés sur son bureau depuis le tout premier jour du programme Atlantis, la raison étant John Sheppard. Celui-ci avait finalement trouvé le temps de tapper ses dix (à peu près) derniers rapports, assis sur les marches qui menaient à la porte des étoiles, son ordinateur sur les genoux, mettant en scène un véritable spectacle pathétique pour lui faire regretter la décision qu'elle et Beckett avaient prise pour l'empêcher de partir en mission intergalactique jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit entièrement remis de sa dernière mission, pendant laquelle il avait sèrieusement blessé l'un de ses orteils. Bien sûr, un orteil n'est pas essentiel pour le bon déroulement d'une mission, cependant, l'affaire devient plus délicate quand l'orteil en question était en réalité celui que vous utilisez pour garder l'équilibre... Neuf jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident, et pendant neuf jours, Elizabeth l'avait entendu gémir, de temps à autres...Autant dire à chaque fois qu'elle ne le regardait pas grimacer par la fenêtre de son bureau.

Cependant, bien qu'il ait maintes fois essayé de venir se plaindre à son bureau, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à vaincre les escaliers la protégeant de ses puérils reproches. Chaque fois qu'il avait tenté l'ascension, il avait fini sur le sol, en prenant soin de se relever comme si de rien n'était, pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait tout à fait repartir en mission.

Le premier jour, elle s'était inquietée de le voir dans un tel état. Le deuxième jour, elle avait laissé un léger sourire amusé flotter sur son visage. Le troisième jour, son comportement l'avait irritée, et au bout du quatrième jour, elle s'était mise à l'ignorer, ni plus ni moins. Et pour se venger, il lui avait fait apporter tout ses rapport en même temps, envoyant Chuck dans son bureau, comme lui-seul pouvait l'atteindre... Avec tous ses orteils, d'ailleurs.

Et après une journée entière à lire ses idioties, elle se sentait épuisée, et elle avait commencé à sentir une certaine sorte de respect et d'admiration pour les parents de Sheppard. 'Mon Dieu, on devrait leur décerner la médaille de la patience', pensa-t-elle alors que ses yeux se fermaient doucement pour prendre un peu de repos.

_Alors que je retournais à la porte en courant, j'ai trébuché sur une racine qui a légèrement égratiné mon pied, ce qui s'est trouvé ne pas être un handicap à ma capacité de courir vite. _

'Sauvez votre honneur colonel'... Elle n'était pas la seule à savoir que Ronon et Teyla l'avaient aidé à traverser la porte... Un jour, il la rendrait folle.

« Dr Weir ? »

Elle sursauta en entendant la soudaine voix qui l'appellait et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Ronon, planté au milieu de son bureau.

« Vous vouliez me voir Ronon ? Demanda-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.  
- C'est pour ça que je suis là.  
- Bien sûr...Je vous en prie, prenez un fauteuil. » Offra-t-elle avec un sourire, se demandant si le Satedien était là pour prendre le parti de John.

Ronon la prit au mot, prenant le fauteuil en face du bureau de Weir et le serrant contre torse.

Elizabeth leva un sourcil, bouche-bée.

« Je la mets où ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je voulais dire 'Asseyez-vous...Ronon' » Se corrigea-t-elle.

Ronon se fendit d'un sourire espiègle alors qu'il reposait le fauteuil à sa place et s'écroula dessus.

'Tant pis pour le rafinement...' Pensa-t-elle.

« Je blaguais, allez, vous devriez vous détendre doc. »

Elle était complètement stupéfaite. 'Ronon ? Des blagues ? Vraiment ? Allons bon 'Lizbeth, tu dois être en train de délirer...'

« C'était plutôt drôle en fait. Excusez-moi, je suis épuisée. De quoi vouliez-vous parler ?

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et prit un air plus professionnel.

Je veux apprendre à comérer. »

Cette fois-ci, Elizabeth manqua de tomber de son siège. Elle aurait du aller voir Carson, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Peut-être que John avait raison après tout, elle souffrait peut-être de surmenage, un burn out, quelque nom que les médecins lui donnaient, quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle.

« Vous voulez quoi ?! S'étouffa-t-elle.  
- Vous m'avez compris. Comérer a l'air d'être un sport national sur Terre. On m'a dit que je ne savais pas raconter de ragots. »  
Ce n'était pas complètement faux, ni très surprenant. Mais de manière inexplicable, Elizabeth n'arrivait pas à imaginer Ronon cancanner à propos des dernières rumeurs de la cité. Ca ne collait par réellement au personnage.

« Et vous voulez que JE vous aide ? » Elle demanda tout de même, levant un sourcil pour la deuxième fois en moins de trois minutes... A dire vrai, non, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'inhabituel pour elle.

« Ouais.

Et John ? Il s'ennuie tellement à rester là toute la journée... Suggéra-t-elle.

Lui, c'est le sujet des rumeurs.

Et bien, je suppose qu'on connait tous sa réputation. Donc vous voulez réellement rentrer dans ce jeu là Ronon ? »

Il acquieça, déjà prêt à écouter et retenir. Elle soupira. Ce n'était pas si difficile. Elle n'était pas vraiment le genre de femme à s'interresser aux rumeurs, cela dit, cela semblait être quelque chose d'inné, comme un don donné à toutes les membres de la gent féminine.

« Tout ce que vous avez à faire est créer une histoire à propos de quelqu'un basée sur des faits. Comme... Je ne sais pas... » Elle appuya son front sur sa main pour penser à quelque chose.

« Tenez ! John est bloqué sur Atlantis et il prétend aller parfaitement bien. »  
Ronon fronça les sourcils.  
« Et alors ?  
- Alors ça pourrait vous mener à la conclusion que je lui ai ordonné de rester pendant trois semaines pour passer plus de temps avec lui... Donc, Dr Weir est amoureuse de Sheppard. » C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé. Et ses joues brûlaient.

« La chose la plus importante est qu'une rumeur n'est pas réelle. C'est pour ça que les gens les aime. » Ajouta-t-elle adroitement.

« Je vois. Votre exemple n'est pas une bonne rumeur. Ronon déclara-t-il.

Non ? Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, incrédule.

Non. Ronon se leva et prit le chemin de la porte.

Attendez ! Pourquoi ? Le stoppa Elizabeth.

Ronon s'arrêta.

Vous venez juste de me dire qu'une rumeur ne doit pas être réelle. Lui rapella-t-il, sans même se retourner.

Oui c'est bien ce que j'ai dit non ? »

Ronon sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers le gymnase, laissant Elizabeth pensant à ce qu'il avait dit. Pourquoi est-ce que l'histoire du leader d'Atlantis étant amoureuse du colonel Sheppard serait-elle une non-rumeur ?

'Oh mon Dieu, ne me dit pas que tout le monde pense que...' Sans même finir sa pensée, elle se leva et observa la salle de la porte, en dessous. John était toujours assis sur les marches, et quand il sentit son regard, il lui fit signe avec un sourire malicieux.

«_ Alors, vous avez déjà fini de lire mes rapports ? _» Demanda son oreillette alors que John articulait les mêmes mots.

« John Sheppard, seriez vous aussi puéril ? » Marmona-t-elle.


End file.
